DTAR:Europe
Leaderboard *An italic placement means the team's placement was affected because of having incurred any penalties. *A team placement means the team was eliminated. *A indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *An means that the team was saved by the use of a Special Power: Immunity. They were kept in the Race, but had to make up a time loss. *A grey placement means that teams received a clue at the pitstop and kept racing. *A team placement means the team used their Courtesy of Pass to bypass any of the tasks in that leg. *A means the team used the Express Pass somewhere during the leg. *An or a indicate that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; an or a indicate the team who received it. *An or a indicate that the team chose to use one of the two Yields in a Double Yield; an or a indicate the team who received it. *Any power written in italics means that the power was used by the specified teams but had no effect. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "I Feel Like Catching A Magikarp!, (Oslo, Norway)" - Sofia. # "We'll Be Strong Lionesses!, (London, United Kingdom)" - Monica. # "I Was Sooooooo Not Talking To You, (London, United Kingdom)" - Monica. # "Taking A Walk Like Winter Ninjas, (Zurich, Switzerland)" - Daniel. # "Italian Jail Is Not A Nice Place, (Venice, Italy)" - Ciaran #"I'm Too Hot To Die!, (Valletta, Malta)" - Tatiana #"I'm Not A Beyblade!, (Istanbul, Turkey)" - Alana # Leg Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 01' - The Express Pass. (Sonya & Sofia) *'Leg 02 '- A 15-minute deduction for Leg 03. (Daniel & Steven) *'Leg 03' - 15€ at the beginning of Leg 04. (Daniel & Steven) *'Leg 04' - A 15-minute deduction for Leg 05. (Lance & Lalaine) *'Leg 05' - 10€ at the beggining of Leg 06. (Daniel & Steven) *'Leg 06' - A Luck Card. (Bryan & Hector) *'Leg 12' - € 1,000,000. Race Summary Leg 01 (Denmark to Norway) *Hillerød (Frederiksborg Castle). (Starting Line) * Copenhagen, Denmark. * Oslo, Norway. *Oslo (Transport Museum). *Oslo (Opera House). *Hole (Utøya Island). In the Race's first Detour, teams chose between Old Dance or Old Lance. In Old Dance, teams had to take one of the marked instruments inside the Opera House and bring it to the Folk Museum, where teams would learn a Viking Dance so as to receive a bracelet with the name of their next destination. In Old Lance, teams had to go to a nearby farm and search for 3 items Viking Warriors used so as to receive a lance, with their next destination on it. Additional Tasks: *At Frederiksborg Castle, teams were told to get to Skovvang Stadion, in Lillerød, where they had to pick a soccer team on their minibus and head to the airport, where Phil would hand teams their flight tickets. *At the Opera House, teams had to use a fishing rod to fish a flag that they would exchange for your next clue. *At Utøya Island, teams had to write down a small piece in the memories of all the teenagers who died in the Utøya Tragedy in 2011, bring it to the statue of the angel. Once at the angel, teams had to light a candle and bring it to the Pitstop. If the light blew up, teams had to go back and light it again. Leg 02 (Norway to United Kingdom) * Oslo, Norway. * Liverpool, United Kingdom. *Liverpool (Casbah Coffee Club). * Liverpool to London. *London (Abbey Road). *London (Greenwich Royal Observatory_Prime Meridian Line). *London (Tower Bridge). In the Race's first Roadblock, the chosen team member had to go to five different spots in London they had to find out of 5 given pictures. They could get by any means to those places, and they had to get to the Greenwich Royal Observatory, where their teammate would hand them their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the beginning of the leg, teams were given a CD with their first clue. They had to decipher their first destination, which was Casbah Coffee Club in Liverpool, United Kingdom. *At Casbah Coffee Club, teams exchanged their CD for the Abbey Road album of The Beatles, and figure out that was their next destination. Leg 03 (United Kingdom to France) *London (London Eye). * London, United Kingdom to Paris, France. *Paris (Place de la Concorde). *Paris (Sacré-Coeur Basilique). *Versailles (Palais). *Poissy (Ville Savoye). In this Detour teams had to choose between 2 activities Paris is famous for: Cooking or Clothing. In Cooking, teams made their way to Restaurant Le Grande Cascade and had to design and cook a French menu, including a mousse and a crêpe. In Clothing, teams got to a fashion studio and had to create a design based on a dress any famous had brought. If it was really close to the real one, teams would receive their next clue. The first U-Turn of the Race became unused. In this Roadblock, teams had to dress in medieval clothes and write down a little poem they would have to recite to the King. If he was satisfied, teams would receive their next clue. Leg 04 (France to Switzerland) * Paris, France to Zürich, Switzerland. *Zürich (Grossmunster). *Zürich (Im Viadukt). * Zürich to Basel. *Basel (Swiss Indoors). *Basel (Bar Rouge). Leg 05 (Switzerland to Italy) *Basel (Museum Tinguely). * Basel, Switzerland to Venice, Italy. *Venice (Palazzo Ducale). *Porto Marghera (Harbour). *Isola Madonna del Monte. Leg 06 (Italy to Malta) * Venice, Italy to Valletta, Malta. *Valletta (Manoel Theatre). *Mosta (Rotunda Church). *Zurrieq (Blue Grotto). *Valletta (Upper Barrakka Gardens). Leg 07 (Malta to Turkey) * Valletta, Malta to Istanbul, Turkey. *Istanbul (Galata Tower). *Istanbul (Bosphorus Bridge). *Istanbul (Valens Aqueduct). Leg 08 (Turkey to Austria to Hungary) * Istanbul, Turkey to Vienna, Austria. *Vienna (Johann Strauss II Statue). *Vienna (Musikverein). *Vienna, Austria to Budapest, Hungary. *Budapest (Feneketlen Lake). *Budapest (Scêchenyi Uszoda). *Budapest (Holocaust Center_Memorial Tree).